Forms (also known as manikins) for display of clothing have traditionally been molded from plaster, or fashioned from sheets of rubberized acrylic material (U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,099), other plastic (U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,317), or cardboard or other sheet-like material (U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,150). Molded forms are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,099.
Methods of molding using elastomeric materials are known to the art. Such methods include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,870, disclosing a method for producing highly elastic cold-curing polyurethane foams, U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,079 dealing with extension of polyurethane cure time, U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,692, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,016, dealing with catalysts useful in such processes, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,297,472, 5,208,368, 4,721,531, 5,994,579, 5,476,892, 5,156,762, 4,021,385, 4,743,626, and 5,998,532, which deal with coloring or stabilizing the color of polyurethane materials. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,109,921 and 6,395,797 deal with polyurethane foams. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,187,514 and 6,362,485 deal with hollow molded objects.
Rotational molding methods are disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2003/0006526, 2005/0184422, and 2005/0040563, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,716,384, 6,555,037, and 6,109,921, and Japanese Patent Publication 59188412.
Other patents dealing with polyurethane molding processes are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,655,861, 4,367307, 4,798,317, 5,002,475, 5,310,099, 5,409,150, 6,147/181, 6,176,384, 6,200,233, 6,290,614, 6,494,543, 6,352,485, and 6,464,908.
However, none of these patents or publications disclose or suggest a foam-backed manikin made by cold rotational molding that resists deformation at temperatures up to 185° F. or resists cracking when struck by a hammer at impacts forces of about 50- to about 55 joules.
All publications identified herein are incorporated herein by reference to the extent not inconsistent herewith for purposes of written description and enablement.